Ghost Do Break
by killeraccounts
Summary: After the death of their father Elias Walker. Logan finds his father's death hard to let go. His brother Hesh helps him get through this difficult time with the help of Keegan, Merrick and Kick.
1. chapter 1

**_Since i've been seeing soooo many fanfictions on Ghost dont break. I thought to myself like what ??? that's a lie. Everyone has a breaking a point especially when there's a death in the family. It can be hard :( trust me i know. Anyways GHOST DO BREAK !!!! Logan and Hesh just lost their father Elias and honestly...i feel bad for them_** ** _So yeah here ya go._**

Breaking Down

Today just didnt feel right. I got sick to my stomach just thinking about my dad Elias Walker being gone. Things just didnt feel the same. Everything seemed off for some reason. I couldnt stop myself from breaking down behind closed doors. I missed my dad so much to where i would throw up just thinking about him. It hurts so fucking much knowing that you cant see them smiling or laughing anymore. It sucks. I went to the rec room falling lazily onto the couch thinking about the memories we all had together. I even thought about killing that piece of shit Rorke with my two bare hands. I got out of my thoughts when i felt Riley licking at my face.

Logan: Hey boy.

 _Riley barks._

Logan: You must be starving.

 _Another bark_

Logan: Alright. Come on.

 _Its been a long fucking day and im tired as shit. All i could think about was going to bed and never waking up again. I wish dad was here. I went to lay down on the couch again when i heard foot steps approaching._

Hesh: Hey.

Logan: Hey.

Hesh: You feeling ok ? Looks like your gonna throw up.

Logan: If i do. I'll aim towards you.

Hesh: And If you do that you'll be cleaning up the entire base for a month straight.

Logan: Who said ?

Hesh: I said.

Logan: Asshole.

Hesh: Look i know your tired , so get some rest.

Logan: I'm not tired.

Hesh: Oh really ?

Logan: Yes. But you can stay here and comfort me if you'd like.

Hesh: Why ?

Logan: Because Im dying of loneliness. He half smiled.

Hesh: _(Sigh)_ Fine. Scoot over.

 _They laid down on the couch together ( No fluff )_ _just staring up at the ceiling. No one said anything, instead they just enjoyed the peace and quietness. In fact it was...too quiet._

Logan: This is getting uncomfortable Hesh.

Hesh: Fine, i'll get on the floor.

 _He got off the couch and laid down on the floor. Riley came and laid down next to him._

Logan: How does it feel laying on the floorl ?

Hesh: Fuck you Logan. And It feels cold. Just like my brothers heart. Which is fine because its not like my brother cares anyway.

Logan: Fuck off Hesh.

Hesh: Im just saying.

 _Logan tossed a pilliow from the couch hitting hesh in the head._

Hesh: Oww !!! What the hell was that for ?

Logan: For being a dick.

Hesh: Well i do have one. He laughed.

 _Logan gave him the middle finger before Merrick, Keegan and Kick_ _walked in._

Merrick: Why the fuck are you laying on the floor Hesh ?

Logan: To warm up his ass cheeks.

 _Keegan snorted while kick laughed._

Hesh: Fuck you Logan.

 _He said throwing the pilliow back at him._

Logan: Sorry but i dont like getting fucked in the ass Hesh.

 _Keegan and Kick laughed again_

Merrick: You guys are seriously weird.

Hesh: That's called brotherly love Merrick. Nothing more.

Merrick: I could only imagine how it was when you two were younger.

Hesh: We acted the same. Only Logan would get offended and threaten to kill me.

Merrick: Damn. Really Logan ?

Logan: He's a liar Merrick. It was never like that Hesh, and you know it.

Hesh: Yeah ok.

 _ring ring ring_

Kick: Who's that Merrick ?

Merrick: Dont know. I'll be right back.

 _He left the Rec-Room to talk more privately with who ever it was on the other line._

Kick: So what now ?

Hesh: We wait until Merrick comes back.

Logan: Let's scare the shit outta him.

Keegan: Or we can wait until he comes back without giving him a fucking heart attack Logan.

Logan: ( _Sigh)_ Fine. I'm going to bed.

Kick: Lazy ass.

Logan: Fuck off Kick.

Kick: (laughing) Hey. Who wants to play mess with Logan ?

Hesh: Im so down. He's been getting on my nerves all day.

Logan: If you guys touch me. I'll rip your fucking heads off with my bare hands.

Kick: Geez. That was hurtful to say.

Logan: The only thing thats gonna hurt is your fucking face Kick.

Keegan: Damn. You were right Hesh. Your brother is insane.

 _Logan shot keegan a death gla_ _re._

Kick: Keegan, i think you'd better start running. Logan is definitely gonna kill you. he laughed.

Keegan: He knows better. he said reading his book.

 **SN:** **Keegan is a fairly relaxed person. He may seem boring but he's more relaxed than anything. If you push him to far you'll regret ever meeting him.**

Logan: Keegan you scare the shit outta me.

Kick: He really does. he laughed again.

 _Riley barks_

Hesh: Even Riley agrees.

 _They all laughed_

 _15mins later Merrick walks back in and slumps down on the other couch by Logan._

Hesh: So.

Merrick: So what ?

Hesh: Who was that on the phone ?

 _Merrick sighed heavily before speaking_

Merrick: Price. He wanted to know if they all could come over tomorrow.

 _*Groans_

Logan: Do they have to come tomorrow ?

Merrick: Look, i know you guys want some time alone. But it wouldnt hurt to have some company around. Besides, their close friends with your father.

Keegan: Merrick's right you know. Maybe they'll bring roach along. You know how that kid loves to make an ass out of himself.

 _They laughed_

Kick: I actually feel bad for the bug. But then again...he is the one to go to for laughs when your having a shitty day.

 _Everyone agreed_

Hesh: I dont know you guys. Me and Logan just have alot to think about. Its not a bad idea..but with everything going on right now we just need our space.

Keegan: I couldnt agree more.

Merrick: You guys seriously need some entertainment in your lives. Sitting around all day moping solves nothing. It just stresses you out even more.

Logan: We lost that when our dad died Merrick. I thought you knew that.

 _He said getting up and leaving the Rec-room._

Merrick: Shit.

Kick : Way to go Merrick. You pissed him off.

Merrick: Hey, i didnt mean to say it like that.

Keegan: Well Logan felt like you did.

Kick: Still man, that was harsh.

Merrick: Fine, i'll go apologize to him.

Hesh: No Merrick. Just leave him. He needs to be alone for awhile.

 _They all went silent before merrick decided to speak again._

Merrick: Fine.

 _He said leaving the rec-room._

Keegan: Im sorry Hesh.

Kick: Yeah man me to.

Hesh: You guys dont need to apologize for Merrick. I'll go check on him.

 _He got up from the floor and headed towards Logan's room_ _with Riley following close behind._

Kick: Shit. I feel sorry for the kid.

Keegan: Me to. They just need some time alone.

Kick: I agree. Hey !! you wanna go to the shooting range ?

Keegan: Fine. Lets go.

 ** _Logan's Room_**

 _Knock knock_

Logan: Who is it ?

Hesh: Its Hesh. Can i come in ?

 _He dryed the tears from his eyes with the back of his hands before heading towards the door to unlock it_.

Logan: Come in.

Hesh: You ok ?

Logan: Yeah.

Hesh: You know Merrick didnt mean to say it like that Logan. He just...

Logan: I dont care. Its not like dad's ever gonna come back anyways.

Hesh: Logan...

 _He said pinching the bridge of his nose._

Hesh: I know this is hard for you. Its hard for all of us. We miss dad and they miss their boss. Everyone's hurting right now but we'll all get through this together.

 _Tears came to his eyes._

Logan: I guess i just miss him hesh. There's nothing that we can do to bring him back.

 _Hesh didnt say anything. Instead he just sat down on the bed near Logan. He hated seeing his younger brother go through so much stress.There was really_ _nothing that he could've done besides be there for him._

Hesh: I know there's nothing that we can do to bring him back Logan. But we can stick this out together. As a team. he smiled.

Logan: R..really ?

 _He nodded_

Hesh: Of course. Your my little brother and i wouldnt let anything happen to you. Besides, i promised dad that i would take care of you. Even when your all old and wrinkly. he laughed.

 _Logan punched his shoulder._

Logan: Fuck You Hesh. he said laughing.

Hesh: At least your laughing.

 _Logan rolled his eyes._

Logan: Thats because your an idiot.

Hesh: That really hurted my feelings Logan. he smiled.

Logan: Good.

Hesh: Your so mean.

Logan: Thats because your an ass. he said kicking him off the bed.

Hesh: Eh..Only on the weekends.

Logan: Yeah right.

Hesh: Get some sleep little brother your gonna need it.

Logan: Dont call me that.

Hesh: Fine. Goodnight Logan

Logan: Whatever bitch.

Hesh: Geez, your so fucking rude.

Logan: Get out and close the door behind you.

Hesh: Fine.

 _He walked towards the door leaving the room but just before he closes the door completely he says one last thing._

Hesh: Good night little brother.

 _Before Logan can throw a pilliow at him he slams the door shut._

Logan: YOU BETTER RUN !!!!

 _He shifted around in his bed to get comfortable after he heard Hesh laughing from down the hall._

Logan: Bitch.

 _He_ _closes his eyes letting the images of his father drift in and out of his memories. He fell asleep within seconds thinking about his father pushing him on the swings._

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Hey Dad, look at me.._

 _"Thats very good Hesh I'm proud of you of son. he smiled_

 _"Dad !! give me a push._

 _No answer._

 _Daddy !!! give me a push. Please._

 _" Im coming Logan._ _Hang on._

" _I dont know how to swing dad._

 _Dont worry son i'll teach you. He smiled._

 _Really ?_

 _Really. he smiled. Ok first, you start off by pushing your legs in and out from underneath you._

 _"Its not working. I cant do it. he pouted._

 _Yes you can Logan._ _Do_ _exactly what Hesh_ _is doing_. _He said._

 _Logan can feel himself pushing his legs back and forth but he still wasn't going anywhere. His legs were a lot more smaller than Hesh_. _which really frustrated him._

 _"I cant do it. I can't do anything right. he started crying._

" _Yes you can Logan. Here let me help you._

 _He started pushing Logan on the swing making sure he doesnt push to hard to where he'd fall off._

 _You see ? your doing it Son. keep going._

 _Logan pushed his little legs in and out from underneath him as he started to go higher and higher off the ground._

" _Look daddy Im doing it !! He giggled._

 _"Im so proud of you Son._

 _Logan slowed down when he felt his father hug him from behind and kiss his forehead._

 _I love you daddy._

 _I love you to Son._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

 _Logan began to whimper to himself quietly after feeling a wave of anixety hit him. He wip_ _ed his tears away before falling back to sleep within seconds._

 **Poor Logan :(**


	2. Your Annoying

_After last nights dream i couldnt fall back to sleep. I kept constantly turning and shifting in my bed trying so desperately to forget those dreams. I kept hearing dad's voice in my head repeatedly. " I'm so proud of you Son. I'll always be with you Logan. I jumped up out of my sleep when i heard someone knocking on the door._

Hesh: LOGAN. Get your skinny ass up.

 _Silence_

Kick: Loooogan !!

Hesh: LOGAN !!

Logan: GO AWAY !!

 _He threw a shoe at the door_ _which earned a_ _laugh from them_.

Keegan: Do you really think its a good idea for you to be picking on him this early in the morning Hesh ?

Hesh: Nah. But its funny when he's mad. he shrugged.

 _He knocked on the door again but louder_

Hesh: Logan can you please open the door ?

Logan: NO !!

Hesh: See ? I told you guys he was stubborn.

Kick: Geez. I wonder where he gets it from. he smiled.

Hesh: Fuck you Kick.

Kick: Here let me try.

 _He knocked_ _on the door_

Kick: Logan,There's some hot chick waiting for you in the Rec-Room.

Keegan: Really Kick ?

Kick: What ? It just might work.

 _keegan rolled his eyes_

Hesh: Logan you have 5 seconds to get your ass out of bed or im coming in.

Logan: FUCK OFF !!

Keegan: What'cha gonna do now ?

Kick: Yeah Hesh.

Hesh: Thats it im going in.

 _He picked at the lock with a bobby pin_

Kick: You sure you know what your doing with that bobby pin ?

Hesh: I used to pick alot of doors with this Kick. Especially when dad would always leave his keys in the car.

Kick: Cool. So what else have you done ?

Hesh: I brought my girlfriend over to the house one day to have sex. We couldnt do it though because the condoms were in my dad's office. Logan of course was at school at the time, so i had nothing to worry about at the time. So i took this here bobby pin to unlock the door to my dad's office.

Keegan: What happened next ?

Hesh: We had sex. he smiled.

Kick: You guys were some bad ass kids. he laughed.

Hesh: Pretty much.

Keegan: Is there anything that you two havent done yet ?

Hesh: Nope.

 _He finished picking the lock on the door before opening logan's door._

Hesh: Logan ?

Logan: GET OUT !!

Keegan: Jesus kid, why are you always so moody in the morning's ?

Logan: Because.

Kick: Thats not a answer Logan. He laughed.

Logan: Can you guys please get out ? im trying to sleep.

Hesh: Nope. Now get your ass up.

Logan: Why?

Kick: Because we have company.

Logan: Why ?

Keegan: Because they came to visit.

Logan: Why ?

Hesh: Because they wanna talk to your rude ass. Now get up.

 _Kick laughed and Keegan snorted._

Kick: Yeah C'mon man. It'll be fun.

Logan: I'm not interested.

Keegan: Stop being an asshole Logan.

Logan: Nope.

Hesh: Alright thats it.

 _Hesh jumped on the bed and started pulling at logans legs as he kicked him in the ribs. He jumped back on the bed while pulling at logans arms and legs dragging him off the bed completely_.

Logan: LET GO OF ME HESH !!

Hesh: Nope.

 _Keegan held the door open while Hesh dragged logan all the way to the rec-room. Kick laughed hysterically at how Logan was being dragged. When they reached the rec-room The 141 members just stared at them blankly_

Hesh: STOP BEING A FUCKING DICK LOGAN !!

Logan: FUCK YOU !!

 _He said kicking him on the side before standing up_ _to leave._

Hesh: DAMNIT LOGAN !!

Logan: Suit's you right bitch.

 _He took off running almost bumping into merrick on the way out._ _The 141 just laughed as they watched Hesh chase Logan out of the Rec-room._ **Sn: Logan was still in his boxers while all of this was** **still** **going on.** **Just to let you guys/ gals** **know**

Merrick: What's up with those two ?

Keegan: They're trying to kill each other.

Kick: You should've seen them earlier. he laughed.

Merrick: Why...You know what ? i dont even wanna know.

Price: Its way worser when Ghost is chasing Roach around.

Ghost: Thats because he deserves it.

Roach: Fuck you Ghost.

Ghost: Sorry mate. But im the one that does all of the fucking.

 _Roach just flipped him off._

Soap: They havent been holding up that well have they ?

Merrick: Nope. Hesh been real distance lately and Logan's been depressed like a motherfucker.

Archer: No shit. He just lost his father. I'd be depressed to.

Toad: True. I feel bad for him.

Meat: You feel bad for everyone Toad.

Toad: That just shows how much that i care about you assholes.

Archer: Hey !! i care more about all of you assholes than anyone else combined.

Kick: Why is that ?

Archer: Because im their Medic dumbass.

Kick: Ouch. he laughed.

Toad: Actually...Doc is our Medic. Your just the assistant.

 _Everyone laughed._

Archer: Fuck you Toad. I'll remember that the next time your sorry ass is bleeding out.

Toad: Touche.

Roach: Where did they go anyways ?

Keegan: Probably still chasing each other around the base.

Merrick: Yep. That's brotherly love alright.

 _They all laughed_

 _After a few mins of talking Hesh returned with Riley._

Kick: Damn Hesh. What happened to you ?

Hesh: A logan is what happened to me.

Roach: Where is he ?

Hesh: He's putting on some pants. I got tired of seeing him in his damn underwear.

Ghost: To right mate.

Price: I'm sorry to hear about your old man Hesh. He was a good soldier. And a good friend.

 _Everyone agreed_

Hesh: Thanks Price. After dad died Logan's been taking it real hard. Half of the time i dont even know what to do with him.

Archer: Why not ?

Hesh: Because he's been real moody lately.

Logan: No i haven't Bitch.

Hesh: See what i mean ?

Ghost: Yeah. He's just like Roach.

 _They all_ _laughed._

Roach: Hey !! im not moody ok. Only on Monday's.

Soap: How you been holding up Logan ?

Logan: Fine i guess. Its just really hard for me to except the fact that my dads really gone.

Soap: Yeah i hear ya mate. But he's watching over you two. Not only that but you have us. he smiled.

Ghost: Yeah mate. We're here for you.

 _Logan starts to tear up when he heard_ _that. He just didnt know how to feel. Everything was just so damn_ _emotional for him._

Logan: See what you guys did ?

Hesh: Shit Logan. Are you crying ?

Logan: Fuck you Hesh. These are happy tears.

Price: There's nothing wrong with that.

Meat: Yeah man, Roach does it all the time.

 _They all laughed._

Roach: What the fuck is this ? Pick on Roach day ?

Ghost: Sorry mate. But its true.

Roach: Whatever.

Logan: Dont worry about them Roach. Their just jealous.

Roach: Tell me about it.

Meat: What is there to be jealous of ? He's a bug.

Roach: He's a bug. he mocked Meat

 _Laughter_

Meat: I don't say it like that !!

Roach: I don't say it like that.

Meat: Stop it !!

Roach: Stop it !!

Meat: Fucking asshole.

Roach: Then dont talk shit Meaty.

Logan: Meaty ? thats a good one Roach.

Roach: Why thank you.

Price: You see what we have to deal with Merrick ?

Merrick: Hey, i completely understand. I have to deal with the same thing everyday.

Hesh: Hey, dont look at me. Its all Logan's fault.

Logan: Its all Logan's fault.

Roach: He's a bug.

 _They both laughed while they mocked Hesh and Meat at the same time_.

Kick: You guys creep me the fuck out.

Roach/Logan: You guys creep me the fuck out.

Kick: That's not funny.

Roach /Logan: Thats not funny.

Kick: Assholes.

Ghost: Yep. They're just alike.

 _They all laughed_

Logan: Who wants ice cream ?

Roach: I DO !!

Meat: Of course you do Roach.

Roach: What ? Its fucking hot in here.

Meat: Like your breath ?

Roach: Like your armpits Bitch.

 ** _I know this chapter was short but...oh well :) lol i got kinda bored towards the end sooo i might fix it later._**


End file.
